Talk:Main Page
Intro sentence at top of page So, what do you think of the new sentence on the front page? I think it's important we say loud and proud what we are and why we're here on the front page so people know what this site is. As a side note, I'm not happy with the front page colours and styles so I intend to smarten it up at some point. --Wilfred (talk| ) 20:12, 22 November 2006 (UTC) The sentence works great Wilfred. And smarten away on the colors :) --Josh Parker 23:22, 22 November 2006 (UTC) New featured article Time for a new featured don't you think? The old one has been there since the start. I think that History of the yo-yo would be good for this. --Wilfred (talk| ) 02:35, 5 April 2006 (PDT) Contents section proposal I think the current layout is a bit unclear and can be improved. I've created a new version of that cell on the front page here. Check it out and tell me what you think. --Wilfred (talk| ) 11:35, 28 March 2006 (PST) Looks I've added borders to the yo-yo wiki front page, I think it makes the boxes look sharper. Thoughts guys? --Wilfred (talk| ) 08:20, 24 February 2006 (PST) ** Very nice :) --Josh Parker 22:01, 24 February 2006 (PST) ** Looks great. --HB 01:46, 26 February 2006 (PST) It would be nice to have a new yoyo wiki logo don't you think? - Wilfred * I agree! Make one up, make up a whole skin if you'd like and we'll get it up :) -Josh Parker 10:13, 5 Feb 2006 (PST) * I've proposed a competition. See User_talk:Schalicto#Yoyowiki logo and User_talk:Whjudoka#Yoyowiki logo--Wilfred 05:14, 7 Feb 2006 (PST) Contents I would like to recomend a new list under contents. I don't really like the question and answer idea. Here is my suggestion: *General Yo-Yo Info *Tricks *Yo-Yos & Reviews *Manufacturers *People *Styles of Play *Glossary Yo-Yo Wiki Community *News *Coffee Machine *To do List --lanceallen 09:04, 24 March 2006 (PST) Changes Summaries Sorry about not including the changes summaries with the first changes I made... I hadn't realized how to do it; I thought you did it after you made the change. I wasn't sure which section to put this comment in. :/ Thanks--Augie ["El Yoyo"] 01:20, 4 April 2006 (PDT) Hello! Hi guys, I'm Shawn, a Wikia helper here on the Hobbies hub. You guys have a fantastic wiki, here, and I wanted to drop in and say how much I like it! There's some really great work going on in here. Your wiki was moved officially to the Hobbies area, as Wikia staff has been doing some behind-the-scenes reorganizing. If you guys need any help with anything at all, please let me know. I'll be helping out with some editing around here too (though it doesn't look like you need much help with that - you guys are good!) Shawn (talk) 18:49, 1 July 2008 (UTC) Added Featured Video and Picture Gallery Just Added Featured Video and Picture Gallery to the main page, to add a little interaction and color. I think I formatted it right, feel free to tweek it.-- MadYoer (Talk) 20:31, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Snickers blue yo-yo Hello, What can you say about this Russell Snickers blue yo-yo: http://img43.imageshack.us/img43/9898/4d51b2a27fd22.jpg Thanks --User:84.32.200.9 * I asked an expert on Russells and he should be getting back to this within the day.--'MadYoer' talk 21:14, April 20, 2011 (UTC) * Thank you --User:84.32.200.9 * Released by Russell Promotions in the late 90s. The Snickers campaigns ran in Northern and Eastern Europe (eg Norway, Denmark, Latvia etc)--User:58.111.110.139 ** Thanks John, I hope that helped.--'MadYoer' talk 22:43, April 27, 2011 (UTC) ** Snickers campaign ran in the Netherlands in 1998 Do we really need "reviews" sections on individual yo-yo pages? Most of these aren't filled out, and never will be. The majority of the reviews that are already present are poorly written, copied from forum posts. Reviews are completely subjective and not always factual information. A wiki is supposed to be like an encyclopedia. Moreso, there are so many vintage yo-yos that will never get reviewed.